The Big Change
by KyoLoves94
Summary: Chihiro is tired of living her normal human life. She wants to be with Haku again. Haku wants to be with Chihiro and works everyway he can for her to be his mate forever. My very first Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was late and Chihiro was hurrying to get home. It was a long day at work and she was exhausted having to work double shifts because her friend called in sick but Chihiro didnt mind. Besides, she had the day off tomorrow anyway so ahe coulnt sleep in. She was almost there and she blew a sigh of relief. "Almost to my comfy bed", she thought, smiling. She turned her head to the forest where her dad went the wrong way 9 years ago. She still remembers everything that happened after her parents were turned into pigs. Every night she dreams of Haku. Every night she is wanting to go back. She never does.

She gets home and calls out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!". No reply. "Hello?" Is any anybody here?".

She found the note on the kitchen counter. -Chihiro, your father and I went out to eat and won't be home till late. You're 19 but we trust you. We'll be home later. Make whatever you like but clean up afterwards. Love, Mom-

"So I have the house to myself", Chihiro thought. She wasn't very hungry so she went to her room and was so ready to fall asleep but she desperately needed a shower. A couple minutes later she felt a lot better. Putting on her pajamas she snuggled under the bed, put her hair tie she got from Granny and No Face on her nightstand and fell asleep.

What she didn't notice was the green haired boy watching her with a soft smile on his face and whispered "Soon Chihiro. Soon".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

(_I don't own Spirited Away)_

Chihiro wakes up with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glances towards the window and it's still dark. Looking at the time she see's it's 3 in the morning. She gets up and opens her window to feel the cool breeze against her soft face. "Haku." she whispered. "I wonder what you're doing and if you're still keeping your promise. I miss you."

She suddenly decides to go for a walk so she puts on her sweat pants and a tank top and jacket and goes downstairs. Her parents are passed out asleep and smell like alcohol. "They must've had a good time." she thought. Grabbing her keys, she heads out, not really sure of where the destination she has in mind. She follows a trail she never noticed before which was strange. She's been all over the place and pretty much knows her whole neighborhood and the whole forest.

"Just a peek. It is a trail after all so people must go through here every once in awhile." she said. Chihiro went through the path and was happy she had a little flashlight on her keychain. Humming, she comes across a small river. With the moon shining, no longer behind the clouds she turns the flashlight off and sits down beside the river feeling the coldness and sighs.

She hears something behind and instantly stiffens. She looks desperately for a large rock or stick or something and finds a sharp rock and lunges for it, quickly turning around to see who was behind her. Nothing. Except... A scale. Haku's dragon scale. Picking it up, Chihiro rubs her fingers over the rough but fragile scale. Looking everywhere she tries to find more but she doesn't and Chihiro starts to cry.

"Why'd you do this? Why couldn't you have just taken me away from the Human world? I hate it here. I feel empty without you Haku." She rubs her eyes and holds the scale close to her.

She's decided. "I'm going back. I don't care anymore. I need to see you."

She goes back towards her house and goes down to the abandon theme park. She hasn't gone back to it in 9 years, believing Haku will find a way to her. Holding the scale tightly in her hand, she is almost to the building. She sees the ugly statue covered in moss right in front of the pathway and stops.

Taking a deep breath, she takes a few more steps foreword and stands right in front of the building. Again, Chihiro feels the wind pulling her in just like before except it's a little stronger this time. It sounded like the wind was whispering her name. Calling her. Telling her it'll be alright. Shakily, she starts forward and walks straight through without a backward glance. "I can do this. I can do this." she encouraged herself.

There. She was out and saw the place she hasn't seen in so long. The hills were there and the wide open space and she even heard the train. Laughing, she runs to find the bathhouse. For a split second she thought she heard Haku. She's too happy to really focus on it and she kept running till she was standing in front of the bridge. There it was. The bathhouse. It hasn't changed a bit. But she has.

"Se... Sen?"

She knows that voice. She didn't want to turn around. She was too scared to think that this was a dream and as soon as she turns around to see, she'll wake up.

"Sen. Turn around. Please."

Slowly, Chihiro turns and sees not Haku but Lin.

"Sen!" Lin grabs her and hugs her tightly. "Oh Sen, how I've missed you so much. What are you doing back here? How'd you get back here? Oh, who cares? You're back!"

"Lin, I'm happy to be back too. I've missed you guys so much." Chihiro said, hugging back. "I was so scared to turn around because I thought I might be dreaming." Chihiro pulled back and looked at Lin. "You haven't changed a bit Lin."

Lin laughs. "No, but you sure have! Look at you. You're beautiful. Oh. We better get you some food. And quick. Follow me". Lin takes her hand and drags her across the bridge into the bathhouse.

"Come on, Sen." urged Lin.

"I'm hurrying." Grumbled Chihiro. She was practically being half dragged to the kitchen to get something, anything so she doesn't disappear.

"Here. It's just a slice of bread but it'll do." Lin handing it to Chihiro and she ate it.

"There. Now you're all better." said Lin, smiling.

Chihiro smiled, "Yes. Um, Lin? Where's Haku?".

Lin winked and said, "He already knows your here. Come on. Let's go to his room."

Chihiros heart was beating hard at the thought of seeing him again. Lin and Chihiro stopped in front of a black door. It was nothing special. Just black, different from everyone else's.

"Everyone knows not to mess with him. Ever since you left he's been different. More withdrawn. It's probably from having to let you go Chihiro. You really made an impact when you came here. You really changed him." Lin looked at her. Chihiro was surprised. Looking down, Chihiro said "I didn't really do anything. I was just trying to save my mom and dad from being pigs."

A few seconds passed and Lin finally knocked on the door very loudly making Chihiro jump. "Are you in there, you sulky dragon?" Lin shouted. No reply. "That's odd. I could've sworn he was in there."

"That's because I'm right behind you Lin. I was trying to find something to eat and find you. Since you're obviously not working."

Chihiro turned around and there he was. Haku.

"Ah, don't give me that crap. I found Sen outside the bathhouse and made sure she wouldn't fade away and then we came to find you. So don't start with me, dragon. But yeah. I'm going back to work now. Sen."

"Yes Lin?".

"I gotta go. Watch him for me will ya?". Lin gave her another hug and ran off .

Haku looked at her and smiled, "Chihiro. Welcome back."


	3. Chapter 3

**"That's all you have to say? Welcome back? How come you never came to find me!" Chihiro was furious at him even though she was happy to see him. **

Haku looked surprised. "I left you my scale. I was hoping you'd get the hint."

"And what if I didn't? What if I didn't understand?!" shouted Chihiro.

"Then I would have tried harder to get you to come to the Spirit world."

Chihiro walked up to him and pushed his chest. "I've waited 9 years for you to come get me. I wanted to get away from that world." Looking down, she mumbled "I missed you so much." her arms went around his waist and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Crying softly, Chihiro said "I waited. I always dreamed of you."

"Chihiro. I'm so sorry. I did try. I really did." He rubbed her cheek with his hand, lifting her head up and looking into her brown eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

She parted her lips, no longer angry but instead wanting for him to kiss her but all she could do was nod. Haku smiled.

"Good. Now come in my room and we'll catch up." he said, tugging on her hand.

She studied his figure. His hair was a bit longer, he was taller then her. Well built and just handsome all together. He stole wore what he had on 9 years ago. Barefoot since they were inside.

"Ladies first." He motioned her to go first and closes the door leaving them in darkness. Not for too long. He lit the fire place and soon she saw what his room looked like. Pretty bare. He had his own bathroom though. A pretty big bed with green sheets, green pillows, green blanket. Chihiro giggled a little at that and kept looking around.

As she was looking at his room he watched her. Her hair was past her waist. Long, brown and beautiful. She was wearing strange clothes

and was wondering why she was wearing them but he dismissed the thought. Human world clothes he thought. She had a hourglass figure and nice sized... He suddenly blushed as he realized what he was looking at. Looking away, he cleared his throat and Chihiro looked at him.

"Haku? Are you okay?" Chihiro asked in a worried voice, stepping closer to him.

"Yes. Just fine. Let's sit near the fire." He walked past her and sits down, looking up at her. "Come sit down Chihiro."

Puzzled but shrugs Chihiro sits down across from Haku and smiles.

"You've grown Haku. You're still taller then me." she playfully pouted.

He laughed. "I've always been this way. Why I stopped at 20, I don't know. Although I physically look like I'm 20, I'm a couple hundred years old. I looked younger because you were still a child. You wouldn't have trusted a grown man would you?"

Chihiro nodded. "I get what you mean."

"Chihiro? Tell me what you did since you left. I want to know you."

Blushing, Chihiro said "I got into sketching and painting. I'm okay with it but I'm not great. Mom and Dad don't remember ever being pigs and thought I was crazy when I told them what happened. I just went to school and tried hard to remember you and Lin and Granny and Kamiji." Chihiro suddenly gasped. "Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot about Kamiji. Can we go see him? Please?"

Haku nodded. "Of course Chihiro. Do you wanna change first?" he motioned towards her clothes.

"Oh. Sure. Do you have anything?"

Haku walked to his closet and got out the pink outfit that she wore 9 years ago but it was slightly bigger.

"Here."

Chihiro gave him a weird look.

"What?" Haku was confused.

"Why do you have this?"

Embarrassed, Haku rubbed his neck and said "I made Lin give it to me in case you ever came back. I knew you'd be bigger and older but I was never sure the exact time you would be back."

"Oh. Well that makes sense I guess. I'll go get changed in your bathroom. Is that okay?" she started walking to the bathroom.

"Go ahead. I can wait."

Chihiro closed the door and leaned against it closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked around. His bathroom was enormous. Everything here was green too. There were a few candles lit so she could see and she stared in awe at the tub. It was huge and cold to the touch and she blushed at the realization that Haku actually gets in here naked. Hurrying, she changed and it was actually a nice fit. She opened the door, her clothes folded into her arms and saw him laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He heard her and sat up, smiling.

"Ready?" he asked. Chihiro nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yes."

Off they went to go see Kamiji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Haku slid open the small door and Chihiro followed. There was Kamiji and the soot balls at work. Kamiji still looked the same. Chihiro always suspected that he must be like some spider spirit since he has about 6 arms. **

"Kamiji!"

"Eh?"

"Sen has returned to us." Haku smiled and pushed Chihiro forward.

"Hey Kamiji. It's been awhile. 9 years to be exact. Can I get a hug?" Chihiro put her arms forward.

"Sen? It's been so long! How I've missed you, and Haku never shuts up about you." Haku blushed. Kamiji awkwardly hugs Chihiro with all of his arms and she laughs because his mustache tickled her neck.

"How've you been? You've grown into a fine woman. A very fine woman." Kamaji said. Chihiro laughed.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Well, have you got things settled with Yubaba? You can't stay at the bathhouse for free. Haku, you know this." Kamiji gave him a firm look. Haku nodded.

"We were gonna go after Sen was done talking to you. I haven't forgotten. If anything, she'll stay in my room and I will sleep elsewhere. Yubaba doesn't control me anymore. Sen, are you done?"

Chihiro nodded and bowed to Kamiji.

"I'll come back soon and have lunch. It was nice to see you again."

"You as well. Haku, watch over her now and keep her safe.

"I promise." Haku bowed and they left to the elevator.

"Now Chihiro, you mustn't ask for a job. Ask to stay under my protection while you are here. Do you understand this?" He looked at her.

"Yes Haku but why must I be under your protection?"

"I no longer am Yubaba's apprentice but I'm very powerful. By asking to be protected by me, not even Yubaba can hurt you without me knowing. No one can. It'll be like a binding spell. Will that be okay? Or do you not want to?" Haku looked worried.

"A binding spell." Mumbled Chihiro. "Will it hurt you? Or me?"

"Of course not. I'll need one drop of your blood and you'll need one drop of my blood. All you have to do is taste it. It won't work if only one person does it. Do you understand?"

Chihiro nodded but her thoughts were going a mile a minute. 'I have to give him a drop of my blood? He has to taste it... And I have to taste his.' Chihiro shivered a little at that thought. Haku pretended not to notice.

"We're almost there. Tell me now if you don't want to do this."

"No. I'll do it. Blood just makes me a little woozy ever since I was little. I was so worried about you I didn't care I had blood on my hand. I just had to help you and make sure she didn't hurt you since you were already bleeding." Chihiro looked forward and kept talking. "Seeing you getting attacked by those paper things. Seeing you running away. It was pure torture because I couldn't help. I had to help you. I wanted to help you. Like you helped me."

Haku was speechless. He just didn't know what to say to that. The elevater opened and he walked forward.

"Come on. It's time." He held out his hand. She accepted and walked forward. He was about to knock but the door opened and they walked through.

"What do you want Haku? Come to bother me about something insignificant again?" Yubaba asked irritated. She looked the same. All of the same ugly rings and the big wart on her nose. He hair in the tight bun. Haku kept a blank face and replied in a cold tone "No. Chihiro is here and this time. This time she is staying. Under my protection."

Yubaba stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Hello Chihiro. You look like you've grown from a piglet to a pig." Chihiro said nothing and just looked at her.

"Nothing to say? Pity. Now you have to tell me yourself that you want to be under Haku's protection otherwise what he says is nothing but words."

Chihiro said in a clear voice, "I want to be under Kohaku's protection."

Yubaba hissed slightly and just gave both of them a cold look. "Fine. Haku, you know what to do. Now leave. I have a bathhouse to run."

Haku nodded. Chihiro bowed and they left.

Haku stopped her in front of the elevater. Chihiro looked at him.

"Do you want to do this now? Or when we get to my room?" Haku asked. Chihiro shrugged.

"Your room."

He nodded. They got in the elevater and went down 3 floors before it stopped and Chihiro followed him to his room and the fire was still lit so they sat in front of the fire just like they were before. He looked at her. Chihiro gave him a weak smile. He smiled back slightly.

"You'll be fine. I'll heal the small cut as soon as we are done. I promise."

Chihiro nodded. "Do you still have the scale I gave you?"

"Yes. I do." Chihiro dug through her grey jacket pocket and handed the scale to Haku. "Here."

He smiled. "I'll go first okay?" He made a very tiny cut on his index finger and grabbed Chihiro's hand. "One drop." he slowly squeezed out on drop on her palm. He urged her to take it. Chihiro stared at the red drop of blood staining her hand and slowly brought it to her mouth and licked the blood off. It tasted strange. Not like human blood. More sweet. But all the same, it was blood and didn't taste that great. She made a face and put her hand down.

"Mi- Mine turn now right?" she asked timidly. He nodded.

"It'll only be a second and then I'll heal you right away." He grabbed her hand and quickly cut her index finger and took a drop and swallowed it.

Chihiro felt weird. She felt dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry and she can barely hear Haku calling out to her. She blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Chihiro. Please wake up. I can't lose you again. Chihiro please. I.. I love you." **

Chihiro barely opened her eyes and everything still looked blurry. Groaning, she tried to sit up but felt too weak.

Someone put something cold against her mouth and she felt the water trickle down her chin so she opened her mouth and welcomed the sweet bliss of cold water. She drank greedily and felt better. Blinking, she saw Haku and Lin above her with worried looks.

"What happened to me Haku?" she asked groggily. She opened her eyes fully and she heard Lin gasp. Chihiro quickly looked at Lin and her face was in awe and confusion but mostly surprise.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" Chihiro was starting to freak out.

"Sen.. Sen you have green in your eyes now. Just like. The same color as Haku's eyes."

Haku wasn't looking at her. He was looking down, he seemed angry but she didn't know if it was at her or himself.

"Haku." she whispered.

He looked at her. No emotion on his face at all.

"What happened when we did that binding spell? Why are my eyes green?"

"They're not. They have green specks but your eyes are still brown. The same happened with me too Chihiro." He leaned closer and she finally saw that he had brown specks in his eyes.

"I don't understand what happened. No ones ever tried binding with a human. I left that part out because I know it'd scare you. I knew it wouldn't kill you but I didn't know what exactly what would happen. I'm so sorry Chihiro. Please forgive me" Without waiting for a response Haku got up and headed towards the door. "Lin, watch her until I return. I'll be back soon." He left and it was just Lin and Chihiro. Chihiro slowly sat up still feeling a little dizzy but she felt better then she did before. Lin was giving her an odd look.

"I didn't know you were two we're gonna be under a binding spell Sen. Why would you do that? And with a dragon?" Lin looked at the door. "You really worried me when I saw Haku running towards me and he had that look on his face and I knew you were in trouble. I almost beat that dragon to a pulp trying to get responses out of him." She laughed. "You should've seen the looks of the frogs and other spirits. I made quite a commotion."

Chihiro smiled. Typical Lin. Sounds just like she would do and poor Haku too. He probably was trying to tell her but he wasn't telling her fast enough, "Lin? Why is it bad if I'm protected by him? I mean, It's not like we're dating." she blushed at that statement.

"No, it's different. Since you are now protected by him his scent will always be on you. People can smell just how powerful a spirit he is and it's all over you. Just like your scent is on him. In a way, it's saying you guys are mates."

Chihiro just looked at her. Mates? Them? Shes still a virgin. Suddenly blushing, she was saving herself for Haku. She loves Haku but then again she barely knows him. She didn't care about that. Those few days she was with him she connected with him so easily.

Lin saw Sen was lost in thought so she just sat there. She can be patient with Sen. After a few minutes Sen's stomach growled. They both laughed.

"I'm pretty hungry. I'm sorry." laughed Chihiro.

"Can you stand up? Do you need help or are you okay?" Lin asked.

Chihiro nodded. "I think I can do it." She slowly got up and stood. Grinning, Lin and Chihiro both walked to get food. Although, upstairs things were not so great.

"Haku. Calm down! Of course I didn't know what was going to happen you pathetic dragon. Even if I had refused you would have done it anyway." Yubaba said. She watched as Haku paced back and forth. "Quit pacing. It's bothering me. Now tell me again what happened."

Haku sighed and said "We did the binding spell and as soon as it was over and done Chihiro passed out. She wouldn't answer me or anything so I went to find Lin and we've been watching her ever since. Lin noticed my eyes were different. Just like Chihiro's are now."

Yubaba stared at the dragon. "Her scent is all over you. It still smells like a disgusting human. I'm sure the stench will go away after a few days. Don't need my customers complaining. Go Haku. I'll see if I can do anything but don't get hopeful. I'm very busy."

Haku gave her a cold stare and left.

'Stupid dragon' thought Yubaba. 'He doesn't yet realize that he just claimed his mate. In time he will'.


	6. Chapter 6

(O_MG_writing this chapter was hard. Dx i didnt know what to do. Im sorry. Thank you guys for the reviews. Okay. Heres the story)

After walking around aimlessly, Haku finally decides to call it and night and heads to his room. As he opens his door, he senses Chihiro and looks at his bed. There she was, curled up like a cat sleeping soundly. He suddenly remembered that she had no where to sleep. Walking towards her, he pulls the blankets to her chin and slightly lowers himself and kisses her forehead.

Chihiro whispered "Haku" in her sleep and he looked at her, wondering why she was dreaming about him.

Whispering, he says "Goodnight Chihiro." and heads towards the boiler room with Kamiji. He was so tired he didn't notice the soot balls looking at him when he entered.

Chihiro woke up and looked around, wondering where she was. After blinking and her mind was straight she remembered she was in Haku's bed. Smiling slightly, she remembered what she did with Rin after they got done eating dinner. Played a bunch of silly games till she got tired and Rin told her to sleep in his bed.

"What's he gonna do? Kick you out?" Rin said.

Chihiro yawned and assumed he went to Kamiji's so off she went to go find him. Everyone was still asleep so it was easy to get there. She opened the small door to the boiler and there he was. Sleeping on a small futon and Kamiji was still sleeping as well. Silently walking towards Haku, she kneeled beside him and smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His green hair all sprawled out and his body breathing at a strong calm pace. Lightly touching his cheek with her hand she thought back 9 years ago, when she gave him the medicine the Water Spirit had presented to her. Grimacing slightly, she still remembered how terrible it tasted. Yuck. Still, it healed him and that's all that mattered.

Chihiro had a strand of his hair between her fingers when he opened his eyes slightly. Too busy reminiscing, Chihiro didn't notice he was waking up.

Haku smiled a little at seeing her face as soon as he woke up. He didn't mind that at all. He loved her. Though she doesn't remember him telling her, he will soon enough. Maybe. He didn't want to get rejected. That, more then anything would kill him, not having Chihiro's love. He would do anything to be with her forever. Anything.

Haku reached for her hand and she jumped, realizing he was awake. Blushing deeply, she whispered a quiet "Good morning Haku."

"Good morning Chihiro." he whispered back. "Why are you here in the boiler room?"

Still blushing, she looked at Kamiji, "I was wondering where you were and I assumed you were here with Kamiji. You were still sleeping so I didn't want to wake you."

Raising an eyebrow he said, "So playing with my hair was your option?"

Chihiro stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and shrugged a little.

"I wanted to see how it felt. It's really soft." she smiled and pulled on it a little making Haku growl lightly.

"Better watch what you do there now Chihiro."

She ignored that remark and simply said "Come on. Let's go to your room and you can sleep there now that I'm awake."

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I.. I don't know." she said laughing quietly. "I have been thinking about Granny though. I haven't seen her or No Face since I got here."

"You've only been here a day." he pointed out.

"Good point." she laughed again.

"Your eyes are still beautiful. Even if I messed them up with that binding spell." Haku suddenly said.

Chihiro looked at him, blushing again.

God, he loved seeing her blush. It made her face cute.

Whispering she said, "And I'm sorry I ruined your eyes Haku." Looking down, she mumbled, "I've always thought my eyes were dull and boring. I actually liked the change. But when I see what happened to you. I don't know. It's like I messed you up. You're no longer just Haku. You have a little bit of me in you too."

Haku sat up and leaned forward slowly. Chihiro's heart started beating hard, thinking he was gonna kiss her.

He didn't. He pressed his forehead against hers and simply said "I think you're beautiful the way you are Chihiro. I mean it." He stood up and offered her his hand. She accepted. Come on now. We'll go to my room and figure out what to do today. You're not exactly working here so we can't have you bored now can we?"

"No. I guess not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Humming, Chihiro went to find Rin and see if she needed help with work. Haku wasn't gonna make her sleep all day and she was restless.**

"Riiiiin?" Chihiro called out, turning around she accidentally bumped into a spirit.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a bit of a clutz." a deep warm voice said.

"No, no, no. It's totally my fault. I should be the one to apologize." Chihiro said rubbing her head.

The stranger offered his hand and she kindly accepted

"Thank you sir. I do apologize for being so clumsy." She said as he helped her up. Looking at him, she sucked in her breath.

He had nice golden eyes. He had long, thick, curly, black hair worn in a ponytail. His skin is cream-colored, and he had black fur with white stripes on his ears and tail. He has a boyish build. His ears were close-set, and his tail is long, plume-like and carried with a curve.

"Miss? May I have your name?" the gentleman asked kindly.

Chihiro decided to give him the name Yubaba gave her 9 years ago.

"Sen. My name is Sen." She bowed.

"What a nice name. My name is Hunter and for being a cat spirit I'm not very agile." he said, blushing a little.

Smiling Chihiro said, "I'm very clumsy too so don't beat yourself up about it. I beg your pardon Hunter, but I was looking for my friend. Maybe we'll see each other again." She bowed and went on her search to find Rin.

"Sen." he said. "You seem interesting. I'm sure we will meet again."

"Sen! I'm over here." yelled Rin. "I'm almost done with this tub. So how about we go get some breakfast? I don't have any customers until later. Hey, you okay? Your face seems kinda red."

Chihiro realized she was blushing. Embarrassed, she explained what happened back with Hunter.

"Wow, he sounds handsome. Don't tell Haku. You know how he'll get."

"Don't tell me what?"

They both jumped at the sound of Haku being so close behind them.

"Nothing." said Rin and she laughed at his death glare. "Dragon, you don't scare me. Besides, it has nothing to do with you. Sen can do stuff without you knowing twenty-four seven. Right Sen?"

Chihiro just looked down.

"Pfft. Fine, be that way. Im getting breakfast." Rin walked off and Chihiro was left standing with Haku.

"So, what are you not supposed to tell me?" he inquired.

Shrugging, she said, "I accidentally bumped into a neko spirit when I was looking for Rin and we talked is all. The only reason she said I shouldn't tell you was because he she thought he sounded handsome."

"Do you think he sounds handsome?" he sounded jealous.

Chihiro didn't notice and answered, "Yes. A little."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along.

"Haku? Where are we going? I'm hungry."

"Fine. Go eat breakfast. I'll find you later." letting go, he left mumbling to himself. Chihiro was thinking of following him when her stomach growled. Laughing to herself she went to go chow down.

Haku was on the bridge, thinking. Just 9 years ago he saw her on this very bridge. Looking at the train. She was so young and she was surprised to see me and I was definitely surprised to see her. I instantly knew who she was, sorta. I knew her name and I knew I had to protect her after I found out she didn't make it in time. Poor thing, shaking, alone and scared. I found her and she was disappearing. She was so frightened of me and I tried to help. I really did.

Sighing, he left and walked around the bathhouse to see how everything was going. He saw Rin and Chihiro working together with a client and he smiled. She's so beautiful, with her long brown hair, even though it was tied up. He just wanted to run his hands through her hair.

He saw her look up and see him and smiled at him. He waved and kept walking.

Chihiro had a feeling that someone was watching her and when she looked up, it was just Haku. She smiled and he waved. He's so gorgeous she thought. Then she blushed for thinking that. Shaking her head, she continued to what she was doing and didn't notice a cat peeking at her with large golden eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Haku! Where's Haku? Haaaaaaaaaakuuuu!" Rin was running around the bathhouse to search for the dragon that seemed to have disappeared somewhere. Panting, Rin finally spots him talking with some clients.

"Haku!"

He turned around and the smile that was on his face vanished when he saw the look on Rin's face. "What's wrong? What happened? Is Chihiro okay?" He asked frantically.

Panting, with sweat slightly on her face, "No. She won't wake up! I've been trying all morning. Something's wrong. Come on. I think something's terrible happened. I walked in there and a putrid smell was coming from her. We need to hurry." She was yanking and pulling in his arm as she spoke. Haku excused himself from the spirits around him and they both rushed to Chihiro's room where she was laying on her bed.

He came in and was hit by the horrific smell and nearly lost all of his breakfast. Something was indeed terribly wrong. He knelt down close to her trying to ignore the smell and shook her but he knew it wouldn't work that easily.

"Chihiro. Hey, it's time to wake up."

She didn't move. He shook her a little harder. Nothing happened. She didn't move at all, but she was sweating yet she didn't have a fever.

"Haku, what's wrong with her? What happened to her?" Rin demanded.

"Hush up. I need to think. I think a spell has been put on her just like you said. What kind, I have no idea. Its a very strong one and I don't think I can break it. They are very tricky especially if I am not sure what kind of spell they used or by who."

Some cleared their throat and both turned around.

"Hi, my name is Hunter. I may be of service if you allow me to help." Hunter stepped into the room slightly and bowed. He was in a simple suit and looked like he was serious about being able to help her. Haku stood up and just stared at him. Of course, Rin, didn't.

"How can you help?" She asked giving him a glare.

"I can help because I know what is to happen and how the spell might break but you may not like it." He paused, waiting for them to say something.

"Well? What is it?". Rin nearly screamed at him.

Taking a deep breath, he explained.

"She must become a spirit for she has been poisoned that is slowly eating her soul and body. Although, I may not know who did this to her, if we can get an old spirit to give their spirit energy to Chihiro, enough of it will turn her into a spirit but unfortunately the spirit who does this will die for that spirit will have nothing left. Of course, she'd be a baby but would be fully adult like she is now in about a week and she will have every memory she has now plus a little of that former spirit."

Nobody said a word. Haku wasn't even looking at him. Rin stood there with her mouth open and turned to Haku.

Whispering, she asked, "Is that even possible? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Because its never been done." Haku said coldly. "It is dangerous. A myth and if it fails we'll lose Chihiro forever. There will be no finding her. Not even her spirit will be alive. It will have been taken or worse. Shredded and never to be seen again." He looked at the Neko spirit and suddenly asked, "How did you even know what was wrong with her?"

Hunter stared at him with a blank expression. "It happened to my younger sister Hana. She was only 12. My father knew instantly what it was and the smell of that poison made me want to gag. I'd never forget it. That's why I came here. I could smell it and I'm surprised you didn't."

Haku suddenly realized he was right. He was too busy trying to get things done so he could spend his day with Chihiro and never noticed the strange aroma. He felt terrible.

Rin sat on the floor and put her head on her knees. She didn't know what to say or if she even wanted to say anything at all.

Clearing his throat, "If you are willing to do this, I do have an old spirit in mind."

Haku looked at him with a cold stare; "and who would that be exactly?" He asked in monotone voice.

"My mother."


End file.
